Gundam Seed Redemption CHRISTMAS
by Awinterchill
Summary: 8 months after the battle with ROW Kayla Yamato fights to bring the spirit of Christmas into a darkened and dreary home. Meiko Virea deals with the past. Kira realizes the importance of the season & in the midst of their grief they find hope. GSR Spinoff.
1. Kayla's Christmas

**A Gumdam Seed Redemption Christmas**

* * *

><p><strong>So in honor of my love for Christmas I decided to write a short Christmas story about Meiko's first Christmas with her family. Of course at this point it has been eight months since the battle with ROW. It will not be as actionative or dramatic as the GSR and GSI stories but it provides some good character moments.<strong>  
><strong>A lot of it focuses on how the family is different after the loss of Leyas and Yaro and with the addition of Meiko. So be prepared for a lot of that. Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 1 - Kayla's Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say throw cares away, Christmas is here bringing good cheer to young and old, meek and the poor,<em>

The song played on the loudspeakers of the school as Kayla rushed up the steps of the great hall; she was late and this was her last final test of the year and then she would be able to go home. Kayla Yamato had been placed in a small boarding school in ORB in the aftermath of the battle. The past eight months had been slow but she knew that things were getting better every day. She sloshed through the snow with a smile on her face because she knew she was going to do well on her last exam and then she would be free for Christmas which was something she was looking forward to. With everything that had taken place the year before it seemed the world had forgotten Christmas entirely. Her family didn't even remember the holiday until and she herself hadn't had the heart to remind them. Everything seemed better now.

Peace on earth. It was something she truly believed was almost finally here. She knew there were some small battles still going on but negotiations had caused the rise of a new era. The nations were banding together and the UCN had bee formed. It seemed everything was better now. Her only worry left was finishing her last final and then getting home. She was sure her family would have everything ready for her when she got there and she knew it would be sunny down on the main Island of ORB near the shores.

She burst through the doors of the classroom and her professor sighed. She smiled apologetically and started to sit down.

"Kayla Yamato," her professor said, "If you didn't have such a good record of being on time the rest of this year I would be more angry now but seriously this is the last day you have to be here." The class laughed.

"In my defense sir I was stopped by the fact that the roads were very slippery," she responded with a smile, "besides that this is the first time I've ever seen snow so I was not quite sure how to react to it." He nodded understanding, most everyone in the class knew she was from the PLANTs and had spent most all her time in space and on the main island of ORB. Her identity was no secret and they knew who she was but everyone here was very kind to her despite the fact that some people in the world blamed her family for the entire war with ROW. It was true that they were in the middle of it for a very long time but they had not started it but rather ended it and thus saved the world a lot of pain.

"Sit down," the professor responded walking over and handing her the exam, "once you finish this you may leave. Have a merry Christmas Kayla." She smiled as she saw the test in front of her. One more hour.

"Merry Christmas to you to sir," she said.

* * *

><p>Lacus walked into the house and heard the cries of pain from the bedroom above. She had just returned from an ORB conference and was very tired from the day and the morning that she had experienced. Life in the home now was crazier than ever before. It had been eight months since everything went down and ROW had been truly ended by their actions but the world was reforming and changing so she was not relieved of her duties yet. She had declined taking up the council on the PLANTs to return to ORB with her family where she believed that once this all blew over they could dwell in peace away from the affairs of politics.<p>

After everything she had gotten her fair share of political ups and downs, she believed strongly that now it was time for a new generation to step up. She supported Lady Cagalli now as ORB escalated within the new changes and she stood by her husband as Kira was dealing with a lot more now with regards to the children that remained. Flay Allster had taken up residence in the NEA and continued her work with Redemption there, in the midst of that change Meiko had made the decision to stay with her father. Lacus welcomed Meiko into their home but her new condition made it very tough to manage her; she was a wreck emotionally and with her hormones raging from her pregnancy she was a handful. Flay had generously left her body guards to keep her safe from threats, Trey of course and another younger boy named Oran who had fought with ZAFT in the last battle.  
>Today Lacus had expected everything to be peaceful because Kayla was arriving home soon but as she heard Meiko the moment she walked through the door, she turned to Kiran who had just appeared in the hallway and who seemed concerned as well. It was then that Trey came bounding down the stairs.<p>

"Trey what's going on now?" Lacus asked the young man. Trey looked back up the stairs then back to Lacus and was about to speak when Oran came bounding down.

"Trey, Kira says to contact…" he stopped when he saw Lacus and he nodded his head in respect to the former world leader. Lacus noticed he did this a lot, apparently he was a former ZAFT red and had admired the Clynes and Yamato's during their time in office. It was irritating at first that he treated her like royalty but she got used to it, sometimes like at the moment it was useful to get information out of him.

"Never mind whatever you're supposed to do Trey," she spoke to him then looked at Oran, "what is going on up there?" She heard a scream again.

"I'm supposed to tell Trey to call the doctor," he said to her, "Meiko just woke up and she's in terrible pain, whatever it is it can't be good." Lacus nodded, from the sound of it whatever was causing this was not right at all. Meiko was a strong girl and it took a lot of pain to get her to cry out.

"There's another thing ma'am, the super seed keeps erupting." This sent Lacus past him and up the stairs quickly, Kira did not have the right touch now. Meiko needed a mother, and her's had abandoned her yet again. Lacus rushed into Meiko's room and saw Kira holding his eldest daughter as there were intense tears in her eyes and she looked worse than Lacus had ever seen her look before. Something was very wrong..

"Kira," Lacus said with authority, "I'll take over from here." She sat down on Meiko's bed beside her as she was sitting up and her eyes were bloodshot. Lacus put a hand on her forehead and she was burning up, this was not normal at all, Lacus's first thought was that she was about to give birth but this wasn't right.

"I don't know what's wrong," Kira said when Meiko cut him off.

"It hurts," Meiko begged Lacus, "please just get it out now, it hurts." Meiko's eyes then glowed for a brief second. Lacus looked around and she knew that whatever anyone said, Meiko could not keep this child with sickness running through her like this. They needed a doctor now.

"Just relax Meiko, Trey is calling the doctor," Lacus assured her then turned to Kira, "Get me some of that medicine Flay sent then get some cold water and ice now." He jumped up and listened to her as he knew that Lacus understood these things better than he did. Meiko's super seed was tormenting her and her body never was given a chance to recover from that last battle not to mention the emotional turmoil she was constantly in. Kira still remembered when she had told him the truth about her condition and why she could not go with her mother. He looked back and Meiko one last time before leaving the room.

Lacus took over now holding onto the girl and trying to think of what to do to ease her pain. She had never seen anything this bad before in anyone. The doctor had ordered Meiko on bed rest a few weeks before and she had been getting much stronger. This was all sudden and it didn't make much sense.

"Lie back Meiko," Lacus ordered getting her down, "now concentrate, relax!" She knew Meiko's own inner turmoil would make this worse if she didn't calm down. One of the worst enemies when a person was in pain was their own fear of what that pain could mean. Lacus wasn't about to let Meiko's fear overwhelm her. "Everything's going to be okay Meiko. Just look at me! Everything is going to be okay!" Meiko nodded to her as tears escaped her eyes. It was as if she could not speak though for she opened her mouth to say something and no words came.

* * *

><p>Trey wanted to enter the room to find out what was happening but Lacus had told him and Oran to stay out as the doctor arrived. Kira and Lacus were there with her, he knew that was enough but it was hard waiting to find out what was going on. He had never seen her like this and he wondered if she was going to make it out this time.<p>

"Do you think she's alright?" Oran asked Trey. Oran knew Trey knew her best out of both of them, for he had been with her for many years. Oran on the other had had arrived a few months before and found that Meiko was someone worth protecting. He had joined Redemption after the battle but since making that decision this had been his only real mission. Trey sighed and felt his own heart beating internally as he wondered the same thing. Ever since the end he had wondered the same thing, if she was putting on a front or if she would really be alright. She insisted she was fine but often times she would lock herself away from the world and in many ways she was a different person after it all. She needed to see the joy in life and that she needed to hold on despite how hard it was.

"I don't know," Trey responded breathing in, "probably not." Oran's face changed to one of confusion after that response. He was talking about her physical state now but Trey was talking about her mental state. "She'll never be the same. That's something we all have to come to terms with but I also believe she has to find a way to put the past behind her. It's all up to her now." It was then that the door opened revealing Kira who had a look of relief on his face. Trey knew whatever it was the danger was over now for sure.

"Is she okay?" Oran asked quickly.

"Yes," Kira responded, "she's alive and the baby's fine. The doctor said it was some virus that mixed with her super seed was causing her to have a fever and pain. He explained to us her own body is struggling to fight it while defending the child but he gave her something to help. She still needs to take it easy till the child comes but she'll be just fine." This was good news and with it Trey left without saying anything. Oran and Kiran both looked after him confused but he kept walking until he was out of the house and on the cliffs of ORB.

Meiko of course would live, they had a mission to continue. He knew that somewhere out there Leyas was waiting for them and that thought made him antsy. Meiko had told him to continue the search without her and he had. He had gone over everything they knew a hundred times and more; he wanted to know why this had to happen and where she was now. Was there any chance he would be able to succeed at this without Meiko? No he knew there was not. They needed a plan and they needed to go in deep after it. Kira and Lacus were exhausting their own connections searching for the girl as well. Eight months and it seemed hopeless. Yaro was dead and Leyas was so far gone that they might as well admit that she was probably dead; this was what everyone around them said. Trey wasn't going to give up hope though. It may be impossible to dispute with anyone on the account of Yaro he knew it was absolutely certain that Leyas was alive and she had been taken for some reason.

He turned back toward the house and saw a car pull up to it; he knew that meant Kayla was home. She was returning to a house that was just as broken as when she left. No one could admit it but they were slowly falling apart as a family with everything weighing on them. It was becoming too much for everyone to bear. They would have to stop avoiding the subjects that were bothering them soon or they would all loose their sanity in their grief.

* * *

><p>Meiko laid back and breathed in, Lacus sat on the bed next to her holding onto her arm and just humming. Meiko felt tears fill her eyes at the strength of the older woman who kept her cool through everything. Meiko shook her heat as one of the tears slipped from her eyes.<p>

"Thank you," Meiko said. Lacus turned to her with a soft smile.

"No thanks needed Meiko," she replied sweetly, "you are family now and I will make sure that you are taken care of as I would any of my children." Meiko nodded, she was glad Lacus was there with her. The older woman had a way of making her feel safe, like no one could destroy her because Lacus was going to be there watching over her. But Meiko knew in her heart that someday very soon she would need to take responsibility once again and get back out there. Right now everything within Meiko was just fighting that and had been for the past eight months. She had vowed to be strong but she knew that she was already failing. She wanted to forget about anything out in the world and she wanted to settle into this pattern and rhythm of family life.

"What was it like for you?" Meiko asked her, "having your first child?" That memory seemed distant in Lacus's mind as she thought about it and shook her head. She remembered back to when her twins were born, the first time she saw their smiles she knew she would protect them with all that she had and in this moment she realized how she had failed with Leyas.

"It was scary to tell you the truth, and I had two of them," She responded with a slight laugh, "but it was such a beautiful moment. Having a life that is a part of you, that you created. It's such a special thing and I understood the moment I was holding Leyas and Kiran how special it really was. No matter what you feel now Meiko, all your doubts will go away and you'll have a new reason for existing. A much stronger reason than anything else you've ever felt in your entire life." Meiko's eyes softened as her hands moved to her belly and she felt the life beneath it. Yaro's child.

"I wish so much that Yaro was here," Meiko spoke softly. She shook her head and held back more tears, "here to see this moment. It's so close and I just don't know how I'm going to deal with everything without him." Lacus understood, she remembered when she found out she was pregnant she didn't have Kira with her. Even then Lacus knew what she felt couldn't compare to what Meiko felt. Meiko had lost Yaro forever with no hope of seeing him again and back then Lacus always knew somewhere deep down that her and Kira would reconcile. Meiko felt right now that she was inadequate to do this on her own and to deal with all the world problems she saw as well. True she had a lot on her shoulders but Lacus knew she was not seeing things in the right way at all. She wasn't going to have to do anything alone, ever.

"You may not feel like you can deal with this but if anyone can Meiko it's going to be you," Lacus said with a smile, "and you always have Kira and I here to help you with anything you need. If you feel like the world needs you we will support you and if you feel like you want to stay here we will support that as well." Meiko nodded, she knew this was true but it was very good to hear it now. To hear Lacus say it.

"I know you said it's not needed but I thank you so much Lacus," Meiko said to her, "I'm so glad that I have a family now."

* * *

><p>Kayla entered the house and was greeted by Kira, Kiran and Oran all walking out in the hallway. She raised her eyebrows and smiled widely running to her father with a laugh. He smiled to as she hugged him, his youngest daughter was finally home from school. She let go of him with a smile.<p>

"I'm back! Is everything ready?" she declared immediately.

"Good to see you too Kayla," Kiran responded with an eye roll. Kayla just smiled at him, flipped her hair and looked around the room and into the living room. Her brow furrowed and everyone wondered what she was looking for. She tip toed around the room real fast and her face changed from one of confusion to one of understanding. She looked toward the calendar and it hadn't been changed for two months. They were all definitely behind in the times. And once again it seemed they were going to forget something very important.

"I think you all need to relax for a moment and realize that we are in December," Kayla said turning to them all.

"It's good to have you back," Kira spoke now ignoring her comment, "we're going to have dinner with the Zala's tomorrow evening at their home, so be ready to dress nice." Kayla tilted her head, perhaps her extended family had not forgotten. Kiran laughed slightly.

"You're behind Kayla," Kiran spoke walking toward the calendar, "there isn't enough will to think about it. It's a dreary home we live in." With that he left the room before Kira could say something contrary to him.

"What is he talking about?" Kira turned back to Kayla who had disappointment written all over her face.

"You forgot again father," she shook her head at him, "you all forgot again. Christmas is in six days and you've forgotten." His eyes widened as he realized she was right. They totally forgot about Christmas, with everything that had happened and everything that was happening around them it was one of the last things that would have ever hit his mind. There was a holiday celebrating peace on earth and here and now there was finally peace on earth. For now at least the wars had ceased and happiness seemed to be coming but a shadow had fallen upon his house and that shadow was reflected in the way it was so easy for them to forget this season.

"Kayla I don't know what we're doing but I don't think we're going to decorate for Christmas this year," he saw the look of disappointment fill her face and she sighed.

"But it's Christmas," she insisted, "and we didn't celebrate last year. Surely everything we've gone through serves to strengthen the need to stop and realize the importance of this season. This is the moment that everyone in the earth feels one thing and that is joy. No matter what we've been through father it's important for us to realize that if we hang on to past hurts they will never leave." He nodded at Kayla's wisdom. He knew that she was right.

"Alright then," he replied with a smile, "i'll take you to pick out a Christmas tree tomorrow morning." She smiled at that, she knew her father would come around.

"And decorations," she spoke, "We need to make it perfect."

"Of course dear," she turned at the voice of her mother as Lacus descended the stairs into the room. Kayla smiled and ran to her mother who continued to speak, "of course we must have Christmas. I will come along as well for I have some Christmas shopping to get done. I'm afraid all the jobs I've been dealing with have caused the whole thing to slip my mind."

"Mother! It's going to be absolutely perfect," Kayla replied. Kiran listened to the conversation from the Christmas and heard it fade as his parents took Kayla in the living room to plan for the decorations. He sighed at the thought of finally having Christmas. It made him happy but he worried about what it was going to be like this year. It would be so different without Yaro and Leyas, and then there were the additions of Meiko, Oran and Trey living in the house that changed things as well. He liked having them around but he felt that it changed the whole atmosphere. Meiko was his sister and the whole knowledge was odd to him at first but he cared for her now. Still he felt as though her condition changed things, everyone was constantly focused on trying to help her but there was very little they could do. She would have to face things soon enough.

He was going to enjoy having all the elements of Christmas around but he wondered what it would be like once everything was in front of him. Would it bring back to many memories of the happy Christmases of his childhood or would it bring a new era of joy within the house that seemed to hold so many burdens. That was the question. How would things change in six days?

* * *

><p><em>Her violet eyes were filled with tears as she looked down at her arms which were bare and bruised. The cell was cold and damp, it made her shiver as she wished for home and wept in sorrow. Leyas looked up at the small window in her cell and reached her hand toward it. A drop of rain was blown through it and she sighed at the sight of it.<em>

_"Please," she spoke now to the darkness for there was no one there to hear her, "please come find me!" Her eyes began to glow as she called out for someone to hear. "Someone please come help me."_

Kayla woke up in the darkness and saw that she was home, in her bed and safe. They had returned, the dreams that had plagued her through the war. She had been able to see so much then and now she saw something that hurt her more than anything; in this season that she wanted so badly to hold onto she knew why her family couldn't see it. Leyas was out there and crying out in pain but she had no idea where nor how to find her. Kayla stood up from her bed and tiptoed down the hall to the room on the upper floor that served as a living space. As she approached she realized the TV was on and someone else was up. She peered in to see Meiko laying back on the couch and watching some sort of news. Her eyes were open but she appeared very tired.

She was someone that Kayla knew she had to get used to but her presence was so different than anyone else. Her older sister and former child solider of ROW. This girl had seen more death and darkness than Kayla ever would and here she was now, just a normal person. All the power and presence she had during negotiations was gone as Kayla saw her for who she was now; a broken person. No longer the Phoenix, no longer the worlds greatest hope but just Meiko Virea; like anyone else in the world all she wanted was peace.

"I know you're there Kayla," she heard Meiko's voice softly say. Kayla internally reminded herself that Meiko was once an assassin as well and as such she of course knew when she was being watched. Meiko turned toward her and Kayla smiled apologetically before entering.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting and taking it easy?" Kayla asked her older sister. Meiko turned back toward the TV and thought about it. She placed a hand on her bulging belly and felt her child moving beneath it. She was supposed to be taking it easy but she had been resting for too long over the past two months and it was driving her insane. She just wanted to be back to her old self so she could continue on. There was so much she had to finish and her break here was making her antsy. She wasn't sure how she would do it, search the world for Leyas and juggle raising a child, but she had to try. Somehow she had to balance her life.

"I couldn't sleep just as you," Meiko replied looking down. She hadn't spent much time with the younger girl before so she didn't know very much about her. She knew Kayla was all light and that she saw the good in everything around her. Yaro had always spoken of her fondly as someone he would protect. Her innocence was inspiring to all and her dreams were of great importance.

"Why not?" Kayla asked thinking of how Meiko probably needed sleep more than any of them. She was on a thin line with her battle injuries and the child. Sleep should be easy for her just because of all that.

"Cause I don't like it anymore," Meiko spoke now thinking of what sleep held for her, "I can't decide my own dreams so I would rather not experience any of them." Kayla understood, Meiko's heart and mind was still with Yaro. No matter what she tried they probably always would be. It was a once in a lifetime thing for Meiko, the child who was forced to grow up at a very young age. Kayla then thought of what the next few days would hold and she wondered if it would help Meiko to get through this very trying time in her life.

"Well it's almost Christmas," Kayla replied, "everything will be better then." Meiko looked at her puzzled.

"What's Christmas?" Meiko asked, she had only ever heard the name but she had never experienced what it was really. Kayla's eyes widened but the younger girl understood. This was Meiko's first year with family, love and peace around her. It was something to celebrate. She was free of everything that plagued her in the past.

"Christmas is a season of giving, of love and of peace," Kayla said now thinking of how best to explain it. She walked toward the bookshelf in the room and picked up a very large book. With it in hand she sat next to Meiko and turned the thin pages till she reached the page she wanted. "This is the story of Christmas." She then began reading, and Meiko listened to the beautiful words of the story and wondered if it could be true.

* * *

><p><strong>First phase done.<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think<strong>  
><strong>-WinterChill<strong>


	2. What the Story Means

**A Gumdam Seed Redemption Christmas**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 2 - What the Story Means<strong>

* * *

><p>The noise was such that the whole house heard it. The family coming in from their adventure. Trey sat up from the couch where he had been searching the web for news of Leyas yet again. Oran was in the kitchen with Kiran eating toast and discussing video games while Meiko woke up from her sleep on the couch in the room upstairs. She walked slowly over to the stair rails to see what it was; Kira carrying the very large Christmas tree with Kayla guiding him through the doorway toward the living room. She smiled as she saw Lacus trailing them calling for Kiran and Oran to come help her take some bags up to her room.<p>

A small smile crept to her face as she wondered what the Christmas tree would look like when Kayla was done with it. Meiko walked back to her room now and shut the door behind her. She walked over to her computer and accessed the network that her and Trey had set up for their allies in the months before this. She saw that there were no new postings on how everyone was doing. She figured her mother would avoid posting as she wouldn't want Meiko to be occupied with anything else but the coming child at this time. Flay had been instrumental in getting Meiko off the battlefield and into a stable home five months before; she had reasoned with her daughter that she had to take it easy for the time being. Then something did catch her eye, something that had been posted a month before by some name she had never heard before. Her brow furrowed as she opened the message and saw a video recording of an old man whom appeared to be sitting in some sort of lab.

"Meiko," his voice spoke her name first, she realized this was sent directly to her only and no one else could see it. "I understand that you have disappeared from the affairs of the world and I am sure you have some good reason for doing this but I am concerned about your well being. I understand that you have lost much but you're presence is valuable to the world."

Something about the man seemed familiar but strange. She knew she had never seen him before in her life but she instantly trusted him just as she had instantly trusted Kira and Athrun. There was a goodness about him that made her wonder what his role in everything was.

"First I must introduce myself," the man continued, "my name is Sir Iven Xaver, or Six as many people call me. I am a scientist who has been researching the super seed and the old prophecies of the Phoenix for many many years. I have been through much in my life but I have come through the battles to find myself on the edge of something greater, just as you Meiko Virea are beginning to see how much you will have to overcome to continue. Yes you lost much but you will gain much more in standing back up. You will find that your hands are strong and that your mind will be able to overcome everything but you won't be alone. In ten months time I will be arriving in ORB. I will explain more about everything then, I know that you will come to trust me as I do you. Keep yourself safe, and don't worry about looking for me. When the time comes for our meeting you'll be in the right place, for this event has been foretold for many generations." With that the video feed faded to black. The message deleted itself and Meiko was left staring at a blank screen in shock and wonder. Who was this man and what was it that he spoke of?

How did he know her location? How would he arrive in ORB? What was it he wanted to talk about when he got here? All those questions ran through Meiko's mind as she turned back to the door of her room and thought about her family here. After hearing the story from Kayla the night before she was beginning to settle into family life. She was beginning to find it a safe place for her to hide from the troubles of the world. Would that all change when this man arrived from wherever he was?

She shook the thoughts from her mind and turned back to the important things. She felt kicking in her belly and knew that no matter what this man thought, by ten months time she would have a child to care for and that was top priority. She wondered even now, would the baby look like Yaro?

* * *

><p>"Put it right there," Kayla said directing her father with the gigantic tree. Kiran had come to help his dad get it into the living room. Oran walked behind them carrying large boxes filled with different decorations. Kayla jumped over to the couch with a smile; she had picked out the best tree in the whole lot and she breathed in the smell of pine.<p>

"Hand me the stand Kayla," Kira said to her and she obeyed his instructions as Kiran held the tree up while he braced it. They all stepped back and it was done. The tree was before them just waiting for it's decorations to make it perfect. Kayla clapped her hands as Trey entered just in time for the fun. Kayla looked around, she knew her mother was wrapping presents but the boys were all here and whether they wanted to or not they were going to help her.

"Okay here is how it's going to go!" Kayla started issuing orders, "Kira and Kiran get the lights around the tree, it will go much faster with two. Oran start getting the bulbs and ornaments out of the packaging and Trey start putting hooks on the bulbs!"

"Alright Kayla," Kira replied shaking his head, "we don't need a battle plan to get this done." Kayla laughed at that. Everyone moved into action as she walked over to the music player and turned on some instrumental Christmas music. Everything was going just as she dreamed it would be. No matter how everyone behaved she knew they were all happy to be doing this now. The tree was a symbol of life that she knew was such an important part of the holiday. She wondered what they wall thought of it but she knew they were enjoying it.

For the next thirty minutes they were decorating as Kayla insisted on perfect placement of ornaments. Not too far apart but not too close. She claimed there was a science to it and reprimanded Oran for being the worst at it. She constantly moved his bulbs after he placed them In the midst of all the noise Meiko stepped into the room and saw the tree, it was lit up and decorated. She had never seen anything like it, so beautiful and perfect. A small smile rose on her face as she was unsure. Kayla turned and rushed to her with a special ornament in hand. She knew Meiko had never decorated a tree before, it was time to bring her sister in on the fun.

"You need to put this one on Meiko," Kayla said with a smile. All eyes were turned toward the two girls as Meiko understood that here and now Kayla had welcomed her into the family and asked her to be a part of a tradition. She took the ornament from Kayla's hand and saw that it was of a small nativity, just like in the story Kayla had told her the night before.

"Where do I put it?" Meiko asked her, unsure of how to enter in on the tradition. Kayla smiled widely.

"Wherever you want," the younger girl replied, "wherever you think it fits best." Meiko stepped toward the tree and saw a spot that had very little decorations in it. She lifted her hand and placed it around the tree branch. It hung perfectly there and transformed that spot as the rest of the tree had been transformed. Meiko stepped back and turned to her father. She smiled.

"Perfect placement!" Kayla congratulated her. "You are a natural at this, great job!"

"Seriously, for years I never knew what this was," Meiko spoke thinking about it, "It's so simple yet at the same time so beautiful. Peace on earth? Perhaps it will come, here is hope that somehow it will come." Kayla smiled at Meiko's words. This was hope. They all needed that hope now.

"That's what Christmas is all about," Kayla said, "on earth peace, good will toward men. Season of love, season of giving. This is the time when all people everywhere calm their hearts and step into how the world should be. This simple joy is why we can never forget Christmas; it's the promise of new life." Meiko nodded as she knew in her heart there was doubt but just now she felt like peace and life was coming. She felt like everything was going to come together. She knew that here she was with the most important people in her life and they were going to make sure that she felt every joy they did. Christmas, no matter how silly it seemed with everything that happened she knew that it would be something to help them all. For even at that moment she felt her heart healing. The hurts of yesterday hiding away and she felt for the first time in eight months a happiness in her heart. 

* * *

><p>Kayla stepped into the Attha mansion with her parents and Kiran behind her. They were having dinner with Cagalli, Athrun and Jeffery tonight. What Kayla saw the moment she stepped into the house were very elaborate and elegant Christmas decorations. There was a large tree right in the center of the foyer and beautiful garlands lining every inch of the bannisters. Cagalli stepped into the room from one of the living rooms with a large smile. At the end of the war she had asked Kira and his if they would want to move into the mansion but Kira declined the offer as he thought about Meiko and how she still felt odd in the family. He also wanted a place that sustained what the family needed in terms of military storage and computers. What Kira had set up in his own house was unknown to Kayla but she was aware it was very expansive. Cagalli smiled at the sight of her family entering. She often worried about them, for she knew what it was like to loose someone close.<p>

"Welcome," She spoke with a smile as Athrun entered with Jeffery from the top of the stairs. Kayla ran and gave her aunt a hug while Kira greeted Athrun and Lacus approached the girls.

"It's so beautiful and christmasy in here!" Kayla exclaimed with a large smile, "I'm so excited to be here. How long did it take this to go up?" Cagalli laughed at her enthusiasm, she knew that out of all her neices and nephews Kayla had always been the one that was most excited about Christmas. Nothing had changed, no war could drive that joy and excitement from the strong little girl.

* * *

><p>Meiko sat staring out the window of her room. It had a beautiful view of the sunset over the ocean waters and it was something she loved seeing. It was odd that here on ORB winters remained just as sunny as summers even though it was much colder. There were still clouds scattered through the that made the scene perfect. She stood up and walked out of her room down the stairs of the large house and back into the living room where the Christmas tree stood now with some beautifully wrapped packages under it. She turned her head a little and saw the family photo of the Yamato's from three years before, much before they were forced to run. The joy on their faces was so perfect Meiko knew they lived for joy like that. Her eyes rested on Yaro, before the dark took him; before she came into his life.<p>

"You can't change it Meiko," Trey spoke now as he entered the room. Meiko turned toward him and he saw the despair on her face. "You can't bring him back, you can only hope to keep his memory alive in the best of ways. On the other hand Leyas may still be alive…" Meiko cut him off now.

"And you need my help to save her? Is it?" Meiko spat back as she heard the bitterness in his voice, anger filled her hollow eyes. "Don't you understand Trey? Everything I touch I destroy, it's why Yaro is no longer with us. I can't think about taking that path because if I do I know where it will lead me. You need to realize that I wish I could do something about it but I just can't now. I haven't given up Trey, I just know my own limits very well." Trey shrunk back as he realized what it was Meiko was saying, something he was trying not to think about.

"I'm sorry," he responded, "I just worry about you and all that you've lost. I can't imagine that it's easy to bear but I have to believe that theres a way to get through it." She understood now what he meant. He saw her pain over loosing someone she loved so very much and he knew every moment that Leyas might be gone for good. He hadn't accepted that but he knew if it ever became reality he would want to know if there was a way out of that pain. So far with how Meiko was clinging to the past he only saw that things would get worse with time. Of course her situation was different, she had one thing that Yaro left her that she would hold onto forever. She had a child growing within her, and in a very short time that would be an even greater reality than it was now.

"I loved him Trey," she spoke now to her friends heart confessing what she felt now, "nothing changes that, not even time. He changed me and in that I know I will never be truly whole with his loss. Accepting that fact is as important as going on with life and not worrying about it. I've accepted that yes Yaro is gone but I've also accepted that I will never be the same after that. I can only hope that I can continue in this world to honor the things that he did in the end. I don't know if I want to continue the fight after the baby comes, but If I choose to then one of my main purposes will be bringing Leyas back to us. This I promise Trey, if I take up the identity of Phoenix once again then I will continue the search for her." He nodded.

"Thank you," he responded, "I'm sorry for what I implied. You're strong for making it this far." Meiko shook her head at that.

"I'm not strong," she spoke now from the depths of her soul, "I wasn't strong enough to change anything. Besides that I can't escape that I'm a coward. For all that I didn't do and all that I was afraid to do." She looked up at the Christmas tree, "yet something inside me says that there is something more out there. I don't understand it but there is a hope and I redemption that I can't grasp." She thought about the story Kayla had told her and the holiday that stopped the whole world for peace. "But I know I will find peace before this is all over."

"I guess that is what this season is about," Trey replied as Meiko placed a hand on her belly to once again feel her child. Still moving, still breathing. An amazing gift and her last tie to him.

"What do you think of the story Trey?" Meiko asked him, "so many insist that it's true and so many treat it as just a beautiful story. But if it is true what does it change? How does it change how we live our lives to think of what else might be going on in the world that is much bigger than the problems we face every day? The hope of Christmas is so widely accepted but shouldn't it be allowed to exist outside of this time? Can't we carry this throughout every moment of every day no matter what comes our way? The world would surely be a different place if we did." Trey understood what she was feeling now.

* * *

><p>"It's honestly been so hard to think about Christmas this year," Lacus said with a sigh as she cut the paper. She was wrapping gifts with Cagalli while the rest of their family was watching some Christmas movie. There were Christmas specials non stop every day around this time of year so there was always something for them to watch.<p>

"I know what you mean," Cagalli said with a sigh, "Though I still feel like Uzumi is with us nothing will replace him. The season seems to remind me more and more of him." Lacus nodded in response. She too could not help but seeing Leyas and Yaro in everything that she did. They both had loved this time of year as well. Of course as Yaro got older he tended to hide his excitement, but nothing could bring it out more than hearing the beauty of the Christmas carols. Leyas would always play beautiful songs on the piano, no one could match her in that. It was a full family season and every different feeling was in Lacus now as she knew that it would take many Christmases to get used to the fact her family was very different now.

"I couldn't stop myself for buying gifts for them," Lacus spoke now softly, "as if part of me expects to see them walking through the door someday. For Leyas that may well be true, but it's a slim chance. For Yaro…" She paused and looked out the window of the large house toward the stars where the PLANTs were. The place that Yaro had laid his life down to defend everything that he held dear. "There is no chance. I can't even being to let myself hope because we found the remains of the Dreamer and he was gone."

"But he is with you, just as Uzumi is with me," Cagalli responded, "The memory of them is what we have left."

"But that's just it," Lacus shook her head, "I can't believe that he will never be anything more than a memory ever again. Not when he was such a part of my life. It's so wrong that children would die before their parents."

"Those were hard times Lacus," Cagalli now spoke from her heart and what she had learned, "desperate and evil times but now we are on the dawn of something new. The disillusionment and hopelessness can not be allowed to beat us or else their sacrifices would mean nothing. Besides Lacus, sometime soon you will have a more concrete way to remember Yaro in Meikos child." Lacus nodded she understood that. Meiko and Yaro's child, more precisely. The baby would bring a lot more hope back to the family for sure. new life always tended to have that effect.

"But this year still is different," Lacus replied, "I can write Christmas cards and put up decorations and but presents but I don't feel it. I can't pull off the Christmas cheer this year. Perhaps things will change soon but I don't know."

"Just remember Lacus," Cagalli said, "the story doesn't mean that everything is going to come easy in fact the story of Christmas certainly shows that things aren't going to be perfect. What the story does mean as in the darkness a light has dawned and hope has been born in our hearts. No matter how hard it is to grasp that it's the most important part of all this. We decorate, we sing, we give gifts but that is nothing compared to the gift of life. For we are all still alive and in honor of those who have gone on before us we must hold onto that. For life is such a sacred thing that no matter how many people disregard it. We have a responsibility to live life in such a way that we don't focus on the things that we do not have but rather we focus on the things that we have to be thankful for."

* * *

><p><strong>So this phase I remembered I originally based Kayla on my baby sister and that basis still holds true because she is the one that always pushes us to get the Christmas rolling. So the story continues. I am on break and I am probably going to start working on the next chapter of Immortal soon but this has been helping me get the ball rolling on these characters.<strong>  
><strong>I think this story is interesting because we get to see a different side to the characters. With Meiko pregnant she is much more dependent on others, Trey is heartbroken and mopey, and Kira is numbly moving through his days.<strong>  
><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>  
><strong>-WinterChill.<strong> 


End file.
